Malcolm Parker
Malcolm Andrew Parker is a son of Zeus. Appearance Malcolm is a lean, will-probably-grow-taller teenager with fair sin. He tends to have a few acne spots, but has otherwise clear skin. He has dark brown, almost black hair and blue, almond-shaped eyes. He has various battle scars, notable ones including a large bite mark on his leg from a monster attack when he was little and a gash on his hand. Malcolm usually wears jeans and a hoodie. His clothes never have wrinkles or stains on them and he has an overall very clean, neat appearance to him. On missions, he wears whatever is appropriate to the environment and job. Psychology wip Personality This is kind of sucky but I'll fix it up later. '' Malcolm is typically a nice person to people he likes. He cares a lot about his friends and family and will do pretty much anything for them, even if he doesn’t exactly think things through first. When he loves or cares about someone, it’s either go big or go home with his emotions. He is very sarcastic. While he isn’t quite as sardonic with people he really likes, the sarcasm is extended to everyone he meets. Malcolm strives to do his absolute best at everything he does. He is very hard on himself when he fails to meet his own goals and especially if he lets others down as well. He can also get very competitive with other people, which only increases his drive for perfection. Malcolm is somewhere between pessimist and realist. He gets very anxious about bad situations and often prepares himself for the worst, but he knows that the world isn’t all bad. Fatal Flaws '''Impulsive:' Malcolm is very impulsive when it comes to his actions. He can do pretty stupid or self-destructive (is that the right word? idek ill fix it later) ''stuff sometimes, especially if someone he cares about is in danger. '''Ambition: '''Malcolm has a strong drive to do everything he does with perfection. He also has a natural tendency to be more competitive than most. '''Over-obsessive planning: '''Malcolm tried to plan everything in his life as best as he can and gets very frustrated when he can't plan out something or when something goes wrong. Fears '''Claustophobia-'''Fear of having no escape and being in small, closed spaces '''Nyctophobia-'''Extreme fear of the dark (When he was younger, mostly resolved now) '''Failure' Death of loved ones Other Eating Habits: Higher than average appetite. Eats pretty healthily, but likes his junk food. Willing to live off of Chinese food for the rest of his life. Refuses to eat fish. Prefers savory over sweet. Pie over cake. Oreo filling over Oreo cookie. Will win the (enter spicy food eating contest here). Education: Went up through part of first grade in a formal school system. Continued education through homeschooling. Graduated high school by the time he was fourteen. He continued to teach himself on his own. By the time he’s in his late teens, he’s successful enough he has no need to go to college. Favorite Music Genre(s): Rock Favorite Food(s): Tacos, hot wings, Kung Pao chicken, Doritos Hobbies: Movies, coding, cleaning, parkour, skiing Intelligence: Very high, especially in the STEM fields. MBTI: ESTJ Neat or Messy?: Extremely neat and organized. Sleeping Habits: Light sleeper; not unusual for him to wake up in the middle of the night. Very rare that he does not get up at his first alarm. Worst Way to Die: From a drawn out illness. Worth How Many Goats?: 9.* *howmanygoats.com History Malcolm was born to a woman named Kathleen Carter. Kathleen was one of the many unlucky women to be chosen by Zeus to have an affair with. Kathleen became pregnant and, soon enough, Hera found out. Furious, the goddess caused her to have a miserable pregnancy and, when she finally gave birth, Kathleen died from labor complications. Zeus, not wanting Hera to kill his son as well, sent his son into a program for young demigods with nowhere to go. Malcolm was taken in and adopted by Joseph and Amelia Parker, two clear-sighted mortals who had already adopted another demigod, a boy about half a year older than Malcolm named Matt. Malcolm grew up knowing that he was adopted, but had a close relationship with his adoptive parents anyway. He also knew that he was a demigod, but didn't know who his father to lower the risk of Hera finding him. Malcolm did very well in school and was considered "gifted" academically. When Malcolm was six and Matt was seven, an anti-demigod extremist discovered their presence and attacked their house in an attempt to kill the two children. However, both parents had been home, and Matt had not, still being at school while Malcolm had gone home early due to him being sick. Joseph and Amelia knew that the man would be after Malcolm, so they quickly hid him in a small closet in their attic before the man was able to get inside. The two adults were able to trick the man by saying their children were not yet back from school and calling the police. The man fell for it, but did not leave the house without taking both of their lives. Matt later came home a few hours later to the site of his brother missing and his adoptive parents dead, and quickly began to search for Malcolm. He eventually found him, but just after this the man revealed himself and tried to kill the two children. Before he had the chance, a monster appeared and killed the man. They left the house, slowly made their way out of the town, and lived on their own on the streets. Malcolm, being so young and having sat in a very small, dark space for such a long time without knowing if his family was okay, was traumatized by this experience, having had nyctophobia when he was younger (though he has mostly gotten over this), but still gets nightmares about it and has terrible claustrophobia, as well as having to deal with depression and anxiety. While on the streets, Malcolm was constantly sick and could not do much. He only remembers part of their time on the streets due to having been so ill. It is likely Malcolm would have died had the two brothers not been found by a demigod from a safehouse in Las Vegas, where he and Matt learned about the gods and their heritage. They were soon moved to the safehouse in Denver, which was considerably more "kid friendly." Malcolm was incredibly unhappy and angry in the first few years after his parents' death. It didn't help that Matt distanced himself from his brother for seemingly no good reason (Matt had been dealing with his own problems at the time, unbeknownst to Malcolm). His depression got to the point that, at the age of thirteen, Malcolm tried to kill himself. Fortunately he was found in time and given help he needed to start to get better. During this time, Malcolm also started to smoke and formed an addiction. He tried to kick the habit many times in the next several years, but never truly succeeded until he was seventeen. Malcolm later joined The Heroes Organization with his brother. Malcolm earned himself a nice fortune by the time he was in his late teens through his development of different softwares and devices that are used by Olympus and various other parties. Even after leaving The Heroes Organization at about nineteen/twenty, he continues doing various commissioned jobs from time to time. Malcolm and his girlfriend Arcanna, who he had worked with in THO, decided to travel the world and did pretty much whatever they wanted to for several years after this, during which he proposed to her. They only really started to settle down in their mid-late twenties, which is when they finally got married. Do they have kids? Maybe. If they do, it's probably not until they're in their early thirties at least unless it's unplanned. #notreallysureatthispoint. #staytuned Stories State of Mind On the Dying Horizon Above the Most Broken Clouds AU Stories Last Man Standing Under a Very Black Sky The Harry Potter AU The Heroes Organization THO is a questing club Malcolm is in. Stories [[The Heroes Organization: Incipient|'The Heroes Organization: Incipient']]' ' [[THO: Lights Out|'THO: Lights Out']] Relationships TBA Weapons/Possessions Sword A top Olympian computer he uses for missions, daily life, etc. Relationships Family Zeus (Father) Malcolm resents Zeus for doing nothing to help him and Matt while they were children. Andrea Rivera (Mother) Amy Parker (Adoptive Mother) Joseph Parker (Adoptive Father) Matt Parker (Adoptive Brother) Stella Lohse (Half-sister) Romance Annie Anitho Malcolm and Annie dated for nine months after meeting each other in The Heroes Organization. It was going really well until she broke up with him for no apparent reason. Malcolm was heartbroken but moved on. Arcanna Phan Other Demigods Arthur Willard Cal Kat Murray Lucian Lohse Rachel Hughes Category:Males Category:Children of Zeus Category:Hazelcats Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club)